


Practically Flawless

by RunawayWithMeTonight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayWithMeTonight/pseuds/RunawayWithMeTonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something off about America.</p><p>kink meme de-anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practically Flawless

She let out a sigh of relief as the lights blinked on the platform floor and the train came through the tunnel. All of the stone benches on the platform were occupied by mothers with children, elderly people, or teenage girls too careless to place their shopping bags on the floor so that someone else would be able to have a seat. It had been a long day at work for her, and frankly her feet were not appreciating their current position still crammed into her black high heels. She adjusted her large purse on her shoulder as the conductor announced the station, train line, and destination; stepped to the right of the door to allow the current passengers to exit, before stepping onto the train herself. Quickly she found a spare seat and planted herself down in a vacant, vinyl, orange chair.

The door chimes sounded and the voice called out, “Doors closing, please step back.” before the train zoomed on through the tunnel and off to it's next stop. She quickly went to work fishing a pair of well worn, though still clean sneakers setting them on the floor before freeing her feet from her dress shoes and into the cushion-y comfort of athletic shoes (fashion magazines be damned, when you lived in a major city you had to forgo the stylish for comfort when it came to these things). 

As she sat back up in her seat she noticed him. He was sitting to rows back in the section of chairs across the aisle, focusing on his cell phone looking very serious. Her first thoughts about the man were that he was hansom. She had been living in the DC area for quite some time and despite was that stupid online dating site survey said thought that the DMV had some rather good looking professional men, and this blonde haired, blue eyes, Adonis of a fellow seemed to fit that bill. He wore a suite from what she could tell and over top of that a brown bomber jacket. His glasses' frames were both stylish, yet classic. 

There was still something off about him though. His hair was a bit disheveled. She couldn't tell if he had just decided against combing it that morning, or if he to was starting to slip up from a long shift at a government office like she had. But whatever it was the one section of hair that stood up near the front of his head was really distracting and starting to get on her nerves the longer she looked at it.

Then he looked up from his phone and their eyes met. She let out a little yelp of confusion before quickly looking away and pretending that she hadn't just spent the time between the last two stops starring at him. When she thought it was safe again to sneak a peak back in his direction, he was still sitting there watching her watch him, and flashed a blinding grin. 

And yes it truly was blinding! His teeth were perfectly straight and his mouth stretched a little too wide to reveal teeth that were far too white. It looked as though his daily routine revolved around a bleaching kit, or maybe even the chair of a cosmetic dentists! It was just one of those unnaturally colored things that left her feeling rather uncomfortable. Uneasy she turned her head away again and starred at the PSA for wild cats in people's backyards (even though the very idea of a mountain lion or bob cat lurking in the suburban neighborhoods people who regularly used the metro was absurd!). 

The train neared the Woodly-Park Station and the young man that she had been watching stood up from his chair, before shuffling away towards the door. This is when she noticed that his shirt hand been half tucked into his suit pants in a haphazard kind of way that seemed like he had rushed from the bathroom, his sneakers had been untied as well and with the way he walked not quite picking up his feet she was shocked her didn't trip over them.

He exited the train car once the doors opened up and disappeared into the crowd, and she went back to her commute home, still unnerved by the whiteness of his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kink Meme De-Anon. So if it's not obvious this is a fill focusing on America. I know Himaruya said that Alfred has an apartment in NYC but I have a head canon that he lives in DC, specifically if you get off at the Metro Station I mention, cross Connecticut Avenue and enter the neighborhood there. Seriously if you know where I'm talking about looks like you'll be unable to un-see Alfred occupying one of those single family homes. Another thing DMV isn't the Department of Motor Vehicles in this either, it's kind of the nickname for DC and the surrounding suburbs of Southern Maryland and Northern Virginia.


End file.
